When a network performance trouble is detected or received by a network service provider, the service provider is expected to diagnose the network, to identify the cause and to perform remedial steps. However, the reported or detected trouble is typically for an end-to-end network connection. For example, packets for a customer may traverse several networks, e.g., one or more Local Area Networks, IP networks, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) or Frame Relay (FR) networks, etc. prior to reaching their destination. The customer may not be able to identify the portion of the network responsible for the performance trouble. In order to identify network troubles, the service provider may actively measure one-way performance levels for paths between switches and/or routers. Here, active one-way measurement on a path entails participation by both of its endpoints, measurement packets being produced by one endpoint and observed by the other. However, these path level performance measurements do not enable the service provider to attribute bad performance to individual network links or to paths whose endpoints do not both participate in active measurement. In addition, the path level performance statistics are gathered at multiple endpoints and reported in a highly aggregated format. The gathering of performance measurements at multiple endpoints necessitates dedicated resources for correlation of data.